Emocionalmente Agotador
by Flame n' Shadows
Summary: No es fácil enamorarse de tu mejor amiga. Después de mudarse a Aaa, Finn conoce a una chica que lo hará olvidarse de todo. Sin embargo tendrá que luchar por aquello que quiere. Si uno quiere a una persona, lucha por ella, pero si realmente la ama, la deja ir con tal de que sea feliz, ¿Será el caso de nuestro héroe?/ AU, mundo moderno, todos son humanos.
1. Mudanza, ¡Bienvenido a Aaa!

**Capítulo 1: Mudanza, ¡Bienvenido a Aaa!**

Hey!, Esta es mi primera historia, así que tenganme paciencia.

Disclaimer: Adventure Time es obra de Pendelton Ward y propiedad de Cartoon Network, yo solo escribo esto por diversión.

Así pues, espero que los disfruten.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es mera coincidencia.

* * *

Sucio, apaleado y en medio de la lluvia. En otras circunstancias me estaría cubriendo de ella, o mejor, la estaría disfrutando. Sin embargo, este no es el caso. No estoy de paseo o en un día de campo, estoy en medio de la noche vestido como un ninja callejero y luchando por la vida de una pobre chica…y por la mía.

¿Cómo es que acabé haciendo tal estupidez? Bueno, después de ver _aquello_ estaba tan cabreado que en ese momento tomar mi atuendo y mis armas e ir a buscar problemas parecía buena idea. Seguro que se preguntaran, ¿Qué pasó? Bueno, todo se remonta 3 años atrás…

_Me mudaba a Aaa, un continente "más seguro" según mis padres. Vale que las cosas en Ooo estuvieran un poco tensas, pero ¡Hey! Eso es lo que lo hace emocionante, ¿No? Como sea, no podía estar pasándola peor. Es decir, dejaba atrás a mis amigos de la secundaria, todas las armas que hice y recolecté con tanto esfuerzo durante tantos años, mi casa, mi rutina de entrenamiento… a Jake, mi mejor amigo, hermano de otros padres, y a Bonnibel, y la chica de quién estuve enamorado 2 años._

_En fin, en ese momento estaba abordando el avión que me llevaría a mi nuevo "hogar". Estaba triste, tengo que aceptarlo, después de todo nunca encontraría a un amigo como Jake o a una chica que cautivara mi corazón como Bonnie. Sin embargo me equivoqué, al menos con la última afirmación._

_-Tranquilo, hijo, todo va a salir bien- dijo mi padre, un hombre de cabellera castaña, un poco más alto que yo en ese momento, un poco regordete aunque con algunos músculos marcados._

_-Lo que digas, pa'-miré a mi mamá. Esto era igual de difícil para ambos, después de todo, este era nuestro hogar. Si bien, mi padre sentía empatía por nosotros, el no lo comprendía del todo, pues él era de Aaa. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que lo hacía para protegernos, aunque eso no quitara la nostalgia de irnos.-Tú no lo entenderías-susurré._

_Así pues, después de 6 horas de viaje llegamos a Aaa. Debo admitir que a mi pobre corazón lo consoló el viajar en primera clase sin mis padres presentes. No es que los odie, solo que a veces (la mayoría del tiempo) prefiero estar solo. Unos viejos amigos de mi padre nos recogieron del aeropuerto, y se pasaron todo el camino hablando de cuanto he crecido desde que era un bebé y preguntando como estuvo el vuelo._

_Después de una larga y tediosa hora de escuchar charlas aburridas, por fin llegamos a la que sería mi nueva casa, un enorme lugar con pisos de azulejos blancos. Todas las cosas que teníamos en Ooo y que mandamos por barco estaban ahí sanas y salvas. Estaba todo, menos las 2 maletas con todas mi cosas que decidí no enviar por considerarlo "inseguro". Hasta el día de hoy sigo creyendo que valió la pena._

_En fin, como los ciclos escolares de Ooo y Aaa son distintos, me pasé 3 meses enteros sin ir al colegio. Me gustaría decir que en ese tiempo seguí con mi entrenamiento, pero sería una mentira. Es decir, sin una Bonnie a la cual intentar impresionar y sin nadie contra quien competir, ¿Cuál era mi motivación? Honestamente creí que Aaa no necesitaría un "héroe", como solían decirme mis amigos. _

_-Anímate, hijo. Mira que mañana es tu primer día de clases, y supongo que querrás dar una buena primera impresión-dijo mi padre. El siempre creyó, desde que surgió esta idea de mudarnos, que yo encajaría perfecto aquí. Bueno, mañana íbamos a averiguarlo._

_-Si papá-dije con voz cansina. No es que ir al colegio me emocionara mucho, pero lo que fuera que rompiera esta aburrida rutina de despertar, jugar con BMO, la consola "inteligente" que mis padres me regalaron mi cumpleaños antepasado, ir como zombi a comer lo que sea que hubiera en el refrigerador, volver con BMO, hablar con Jake por teléfono, volver con BMO y finalmente quedar dormido, para mí sonaba bien. Además, ¿Qué mejor manera de volver a la acción que con una aventura como esta? Y así, con mis ánimos renovados, me fui a dormir temprano (sorpresivamente) ese día, esperando que esos ánimos siguieran ahí cuando despertara._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Diablos, diablos, diablos!- Dicen que las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden, y en este caso era cierto. Después de todo, no sería un buen primer día de clases sin mi tradicional salida tarde de la casa. Debo admitir que, después de pasar 3 meses en estado vegetativo, me sorprendió lo rápido que podía correr. Claro que vivir en lo alto de una montaña no me hacía las cosas fáciles, pero finalmente y a dura penas logré colgarme de una saliente del autobús, donde tendría que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no caerme, al menos hasta que este llegara a su siguiente parada, ¡¿Y dicen que los microbuseros están locos?! Definitivamente extraño mi fuerte del árbol en Ooo, al menos este estaba cerca de la escuela._

_Finalmente llegué a mi nueva escuela, la Secundaria de Aaa. Me dolían los brazos y es que, al final, Glob no tuvo piedad de mí y el conductor del autobús siguió directo hasta llegar al colegio. Comencé a explorar el lugar con la mirada. Debo admitir que no estaba mal. Tenía un comedor, un gimnasio, un auditorio, varios salones, y un curioso reloj que marcaba…-¡¿QUÉ?!-7:25, perfecto. Quedaban 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases y yo no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba mi salón. Pensaba en preguntarle a alguien, pero cuando me giré ya todo mundo estaba entrando a sus respectivos salones. Sin saber qué hacer, solo me quedó una opción en mente._

_Todo mundo se sorprendió al ver a una mancha verde pasar a toda velocidad por los pasillos. Lo repito, me sorprende lo rápido que puedo correr después de 3 meses de inactividad. Después de darle una vuelta completa al colegio llegué a mi salón, el cual estaba…justamente frente a donde empecé, en la entrada. En ese momento el timbre sonó y cabizbajo entré al salón._

_ Al entrar escuché a unos chicos vestidos con un uniforme como el mío (un saco verde hecho para matarnos de la picazón, un pantalón del mismo color y propósito y una camisa blanca) hablando entre ellos.-Que bueno que el primer día el profesor siempre llega tarde-dijo un tipo alto, de cabello negro y piel blanca.-Sí, nos da más tiempo para platicar-le contestó otro más bajo que el primero, de piel morena y peinado ridículo.-Y ni hablar de ver a las chicas. Si que han cambiado estas vacaciones (If you know what I mean)-comentó finalmente el más bajo de los tres._

_Un tic nervioso en el ojo y un par de puños temblando fueron todo lo que las personas a mi alrededor necesitaron para saber que una bomba iba a estallar.-Me…lleva…la… ¡CHINGADA!-Oh si, y lo mejor era ir a cubierto._

_Y así sin más, me fui a sentar al primer escritorio que vi. En eso llegó una chica, bastante linda en realidad, de piel blanca y cabello negro.-Disculpa-me dijo con algo de miedo en la voz. No sé porque, pero eso me gustó.-Ese es mi lugar, creo que el tuyo está por allá-dijo señalándome un escritorio junto a la entrada._

_-¿Ah, sí?, ¿Y porque lo dices?- le pregunté._

_-Lo dice ahí-me respondió señalando un papel junto al pizarrón._

_ Me dirigí ahí para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, los lugares estaban asignados. Me dirigí al mío, el cual estaba justo en la fila del frente. Empecé a maldecir mi suerte cuando de pronto, un aroma capturó mi atención. Mire hacia atrás y vi a una chica sentada. Tenía una piel morena, aunque pálida, un largo cabello azabache y unos penetrantes ojos rojos. No sé como los demás chicos iban tras otras chicas cuando está diosa estaba justo aquí._

_Me le quedé viendo embobado hasta que, sin que mis neuronas hicieran conexión con mi boca, esta última comenzó a hablar._

_-Hola-le dije torpemente. Bueno, al menos aún no había dicho nada vergonzoso._

_-Hola-me contestó.-Veo que no eres de por aquí, ¿Cierto?-Yo solo asentí.-Y… ¿De dónde eres?-me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro._

_-Ooo-fue lo único que logré articular._

_-Oh, bueno. Mi nombre es Marceline, pero tu puede decirme Marcy. Bienvenido a Aaa.-_

_Finalmente mi cerebró logró hacer conexión. En ese momento le sonreí de vuelta y le dije-Gracias. Mi nombre es Finn-_

* * *

Woa! Aquí está el primer capítulo. Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Por favor díganme que les pareció para poder ir mejorando.

-Flame n' Shadows fuera.


	2. Primer Día

**Capítulo 2: Primer Día**

Yes, I'm back! Jeje, realmente no esperaba que mi fic tuviera tanta aceptación, ¡4 reviews y 98 visitas hasta este momento! Estoy que no me lo creo! ^^ Como sea, disfruten el capítulo. Al final de este responderé a los reviews.

Por cierto, para las 7 personas que leyeron el capítulo "Broken", lo quité porque al final me pareció que me adelantaba demasiado, y no podía introducir a los personajes correctamente. Además, ese es un tema un poco personal de la vida real, así que era algo delicado. A los 7 que lo leyeron, ya tuvieron su adelanto! ^^

Disclaimer: Adventure Time es obra de Pendelton Ward y propiedad de Cartoon Network, yo solo escribo esto por diversión.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es mera coincidencia.

* * *

-No entiendo nada-me dije a mi mismo al ver unos problemas del examen que nos dio el profesor una vez que entró al salón. Por algún motivo no lograba concentrarme, tal vez por pensar en todo el cambio drástico que estaba viviendo…o simplemente porque no entendía como despejar _x_ de la maldita ecuación. Como sea, solo sé que estaba babeando y con cara de menso en ese momento.

-¿Algún problema, Señor Mertens?-me preguntó mi profesor de matemáticas, un hombre alto y con cabellera rubia, que se vea desde lejos que era muy estricto. Todo mundo lo llamaba "limonagrio", y ya veo porque.

-No entiendo nada de esto, ¿Ustedes ya lo habían visto?-le dije desganado. En ese momento vi como se le hinchó una vena de la frente y frunció su ceño. Definitivamente este sujeto iba a explotar peor que yo, solo esperaba no tener razón.

-¿Acaso esto es un nivel muy elevado para usted, Señor Mertens? Claro que no podía esperar mucho de un sucio campesino de Ooo-me dijo con sorna.

En ese momento me enojé. Si había algo que me molestaba es que las personas me subestimaran-Escuche, _limonogro_, no tiene porque ponerse así-le dije con voz burlona, no iba a dejar que me viera molesto. Si este tipo quería jugar, bien yo podía hacerlo también-¿No ha pensado que tal vez no sea que yo soy un tonto, sino que usted es un pésimo profesor? Tal vez debería tomar un descanso y volver a casa de su madre…-

-Esto…es… ¡Inaceptable!- me gritó con voz chillona. Sonreí, lo había hecho enojar.

Sin más, me mandó con la directora. Puede que no haya sido mi movida más inteligente, considerando que es mi primer día, pero sin duda fue una de las más satisfactorias. Después de todo, ¿Cada cuanto se tiene la oportunidad de dejar a un cretino como él en su lugar? Definitivamente ese reporte de 8 puntos lo había valido.-Debo agradecerle a Marceline después por abogar por mí para que no fueran 15 puntos-dije sonriendo.

.

.

.

Después de que la directora se pusiera como chancla y me regañara por "faltarle el respeto a mi profesor", me dirigí a la cafetería por algo de comer. La regañisa de la directora o "acondicionamiento", como lo llamó ese _limonogro_, duró las 2 primeras horas, por lo que ya era la hora del almuerzo.

Me sirvieron una hamburguesa con papas fritas y fruta picada, o mejor dicho, un par de carbones entre dos panes, un puñado de palitos (creo que eran de pan) con mucha sal encima y un tazón con lo que quedaba de la fruta del año pasado. No me malinterpreten, era mejor que la comida de la cafetería de Ooo, solo que podía mejorar un poquito (pero solo un poco). Ahora solo quedaba encontrar un lugar más o menos decente donde sentarme.

Me pregunto porque Marceline es tan amable conmigo_-¡Hey!- _No es que me moleste_-¡Finn!- _Al contrario, me pone feliz que una chica tan linda tenga esas atenciones conmigo_-¡Por aquí!- _Además es muy agradable_-¡Siéntate aquí!-_

-¿Huh?-Y cuando voltee vi a Marcy haciendo una danza rara en medio de la cafetería para llamar mi atención. Me reí un poco al ver su sonrojo, y después fui con ella.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estabas?-me preguntó con voz curiosa mientras comíamos.

-¿Como que donde?-le contesté-Pues con la directora. Limonagrio, ¿Recuerdas?-dije antes de darle un bocado a mi hamburguesa.

-Jeje, no me refiero a eso-me contestó-Hablo de hace rato cuando te estaba llamando y no contestabas-dijo-Parecía que estabas en la luna, ¿En qué pensabas?-

En ese momento me empecé a ahogar con mi pedazo de carbón. Estaba totalmente sonrojado y nervioso, es decir, ¿Qué diría si supiera que estaba pensando en ella?-Ya sabes, pornografía, autos y esas cosas-le dije esperando que no detectara mi mentira.

-¿En serio?-me preguntó con esa sonrisa burlona de nuevo en su rostro.-Porque no pareces el tipo de chico que se interesa en esas cosas-

-_Demonios_-pensé al verme descubierto-Bien-admití derrotado-Solo pensaba en como agradecerte por haberme ayudado con lo del reporte-Y en realidad no mentía. En serio quería agradecerle.

-Oh, no fue nada-me respondió-Era lo menos que podía hacer por haber humillado al sujeto-rió con esto último-A nadie le cae bien-.

-Entonces supongo que hice un servicio a nuestra comunidad-dije burlón. Ella solo asintió.

-Me caes bien, Finn. Eres genial-me dijo con tono divertido-Será divertido ser amigos-dijo sonriendo.

Yo solo atiné a asentir. Era verdad, no llevaba ni un día aquí y esta chica ya me caía bien. Además, después del _Incidente con Limonogro_, estaba más que claro que, sin importar que pasara, las cosas serían mucho más divertidas con Marcy a mi lado. Con eso en mente seguí comiendo hasta que escuché el timbre que señalaba que el receso había terminado.

-¿Qué sigue?-Le pregunté.

.

.

.

Estábamos en clase de historia con el profesor, ¿Cómo dijo Marcy que se llamaba? Ah sí, Simon. No es que fuera un gran fan de la historia…o de alguna materia en general, pero según Marcy, él era un amigo que le había enseñado a tocar el bajo, la batería, entre otras cosas, y si ella decía que era un tipo cool, bueno, es que debía serlo. Aunque para ser honestos, las gafas y el traje de profesor universitario no le daban un aspecto muy rockero que digamos. Si, oyeron bien, el sujeto, el cuál era moreno y de pelo castaño, estaba usando un chaleco negro, un saco gris con parches en los codos, un pantalón del mismo color, zapatos negros y una corbata de moño roja.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu expedición, Simon?-preguntó Marcy al profesor.

-Bastante bien en realidad-respondió Simon con un toque de emoción en su voz-Encontré una antigua corona de oro y un viejo libro, el "Enchiridion"-

-Felicidades-le contestó -¿A dónde dices que fuiste?-

-_Fatu Hiva__1_, una isla en el Pacífico-dijo el profesor con la emoción cada vez más presente en su voz.

-Ookey, ahora voy a fingir que sé dónde queda eso-dijo Marceline algo incómoda.

-Como sea-respondió Simon algo desilusionado-Abran sus libros en la página 13-le dijo a la clase.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-le pregunté a Marceline confundido.

-Simon es una especie de arqueólogo-respondió con naturalidad-Es un experto en objetos antiguos y demás-dijo con un deje de admiración en su voz. Yo solo la miré burlón-¿Qué?-me preguntó extrañada.

-Por lo que se de ti, es raro ver a la rockera Marceline Abadeer emocionada por algo como eso-dije con unas pequeñas risas.

-C-ca-cállate-me respondió avergonzada-Solo creo que es emocionante eso de poder viajar por el mundo, como lo hace él-dijo un poco más calmada-Espero poder hacerlo un día-continuó con aires soñadores.

-¿Entonces pretendes ser mochilera?-le pregunté algo divertido por su actitud.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema?-me respondió algo enfadada.

-Ninguno, salvo que no me dejes ir contigo-le contesté con una sonrisa. Ella parecía sorprendida-Después de todo, nunca le digo que no a una buena aventura-dije con determinación.

* * *

Y que les pareció? Valió la pena?

Fatu Hiva: Es el lugar donde Simon Petrikov encuentró el Enchiridion. Es una isla que se encuentra en el Océano Pacífico. Yo sé que la corona se la compró a un extraño en el norte de Escandinavia, pero me pareció que iba a ser un poco agotador para el pobre Simon ir de aquí para allá XD.

Que hora es? **Hora de contestar Reviews!**

**Amaisupresh**: Gracias por ser mi primer review! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi primera historia.

**BrendaGrungerResendiz**: Gracias. La verdad estaba un poco inseguro con lo de "ninja callejero", pero dije "a Finn le gustan los ninjas, a mí me gustan los ninjas, por que no?", y me pareció que el flashfoward te daba un pequeño adelanto de lo que venía.

**ludmilita**: Originalmente pensé en este fic como un Finnceline, pero como dije, _cualquier parecido con la realidad __no__ es mera coincidencia_, así que todo podría pasar. Y sí, voy a meter a las contrapartes de Aaa. Sin embargo, si lo que quieres es un FinnxFionna, tan pronto como tenga tiempo libre, hago un one-shot solo para tí!

**El Cuervo Negro**: Gracias, no esperaba que le fuera a gustar a alguien. Y como tus deseos son órdenes, aquí está el segundo capítulo ^^

.

Y bueno, sin más, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo. Dejen reviews, que yo vivo de mi público ^^

-_Flame n' Shadows_ fuera.


	3. Ash

**Capítulo 3: Ash**

Que onda, gente bonita! Antes que nada me disculpo por mi ausencia, pero uff! Han pasado tantas cosas! Estaba en exámenes, pero ya terminaron, luego fue mi cumpleaños y fui con Marcy (la de la vida real) a ver una peli, luego pasaron un montón de eventos más que ustedes luego van a ver en la historia XD. Así que literalmente esto es emocionalmente agotador...y físico. Lo bueno es que creo que ya se como va a terminar la historia (y creo que esta noticia le va a gustar a ludmilita jeje).

Pero en fin!

Disclaimer: Adventure Time es obra de Pendelton Ward y propiedad de Cartoon Network, yo solo escribo esto por diversión.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es mera coincidencia.

* * *

-_Entonces, ¿Todo está bien por allá?_-me preguntó Jake por teléfono.

-Todo está bien, bro-le contesté feliz-Mis compañeros al menos no son retrasados…creo, y la mejor parte es que conocí a esta chica…-

-_Marceline_-dijo Jake con voz cansina-_Lo sé, lo sé, ya me hablaste de ella, digamos, unas cientos de veces_-continuó.

-¡Hey! No se vale contar las llamadas anteriores-le reproché.

-_Esta es la primera vez que hablamos desde que te fuiste…_-me dijo con voz seria en un intento, muy malo por cierto, de ocultar la burla.

-No me hagas recordarte como te pusiste con Arcoíris-le dije amenazante-Después de todo-seguí-estuviste como loco y empezaste a pedirme consejos, siendo que yo soy la persona menos apta (por no decir un baboso) en temas amorosos-le reproché, aunque con burla. No me hacía falta verlo para saber que se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas. ¿Conocen ese fruto rojo que nace de una hortaliza, el tomate? Bueno, Jake podía competir con él cada vez que le recordaba como inició su relación con su novia. Honestamente, no tengo idea de cómo lo logró, pues un violista hiperactivo y una chica que acostumbra a vestirse con mínimo 5 colores no tenían mucho en común, ¿O sí? Definitivamente no entiendo el tema de las relaciones.

-_C-cállate, oxigenado_-me dijo con un nervioso tono de voz, bastante divertido a mi parecer.

-Te recuerdo que ambos somos rubios-le dije alzando una ceja. Sé que él no podía verme, pero la ironía de mi voz seguramente le haría hacerse una idea.

-_Pues tú eres un zopenco en el amor_-contraatacó, dejándome claro que se había quedado sin argumentos.

-Es por eso que te tengo a ti-finalicé con burla, sabiendo que él no podría responderme de vuelta. Después de todo era cierto, Jake era el sensible, el musical, el divertido, el creativo, y yo…yo soy buena persona. Realmente agradecía tenerlo para darme consejos amorosos o simplemente para consolarme o darme apoyo cuando lo necesitaba. Puede que estemos en lugares distintos, pero eso no va a poder con nuestra amistad-Hermanos de otros padres, ¿Recuerdas?-

-_Sí, sí, como digas_-suspiró derrotado-_Me tengo que ir, hermanito. Cuídate, y suerte con esa chica_-dijo con un tono de voz pícara.

-¡Solo somos amigos!-le respondí sonrojado.

-_Sí, claro. Y Arcoíris es una lluviacornio y yo un perro mágico_-dijo con ironía-_Ahí te ves, hermano_-y dicho esto colgó.

.

.

.

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que llegué a Aaa y las cosas con Marcy iban más que bien. Realmente puedo afirmar que se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, y no podía estar más feliz con ello. Tocábamos música, hacíamos bromas, jugábamos videojuegos e incluso salíamos por las noches a correr con lobos salvajes. Siempre nos juntábamos en los recreos a comer y siempre nos las arreglábamos para evitar ser castigados por molestar a Limonogro. Cabe decir que era una excelente peleadora, como me lo demostró hace un par de noches.

_-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-le pregunté a Marceline después de haber perseguido lobos hace un rato._

_-Se me ocurre algo…-me dijo acercándoseme, demasiado diría yo._

_-M-marcy, ¿Qué haces?-pregunté sonrojado. Vale que fuera algo lento en esto de las relaciones, pero estos acercamientos hasta a mí me ponían nervioso._

_-No sé, Finn, ¿A ti que te parece que estoy haciendo?-me dijo con voz coqueta. Para esos momentos yo ya estaba mudo y totalmente rojo. De repente y sin previo aviso, me dio un beso en la mejilla y seguido de eso me empujó, haciéndome rodar colina abajo. Cuando me levante, después de chocar contra unos arbustos, y me recupere del aturdimiento, pude escuchar como reía-¿Qué pasa, héroe? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?-se burló mientras bajaba. _

_Cuando por fin llegó junto a mí, una idea pasó por mi mente y me hizo sonreír. Lentamente acerque mi rostro al suyo, cosa que ella notó-Jeje, que buena broma, Marcy-le dije-Me hace querer hacer cosas contigo-le dije coqueto, viendo como ella se ponía nerviosa. Definitivamente iba a tener mi venganza._

_-¿Q-qué clase de cosas?-preguntó nerviosa sin saber a dónde mirar._

_-Oh, ya sabes-le dije pegando mi cuerpo al suyo-Cosas como esta- la cargué al estilo princesa-…y esta-no le dio tiempo de reaccionar para cuando la lancé a los mismos arbustos contra los que yo había chocado antes. Ahora era yo el que reía incontrolablemente-¿Sucede algo, su majestad?-le dije con mofa. De repente y sin previo aviso, saltó sobre mí soltando varios puñetazos y patadas._

_-¿Qué pasa, lacayo? ¿No puedes conmigo?-dijo riendo._

_-Okey, chava. Me estás asustando-le dije retrocediendo._

_-¡Vamos, lacayo! ¡Pelea para mí!-_

_-Por favor, Marcy. No me obligues a responder-le rogué mientras esquivaba una patada._

_-Cobarde-y finalmente sucedió. No sé si fue la presión de que estuviera encima mío o el momentáneo enojo de que me subestimara llamándome cobarde, pero al final terminé asestándole un puñetazo en la mejilla-Perdón…yo…-no tenía idea de cómo disculparme._

_-Jajajaja-empezó a reír._

_-¿M-marcy?-dije con temor a que se hubiera vuelto loca mientras poco a poco iba acerándose. Sin embargo, en vez de matarme, me abrazó._

_-Gracias, Finn. Hace años que no me divertía así-me dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual me sonrojé-Aunque desgraciadamente me tengo que ir-y de la nada me empujó y comenzó a irse, pero-Por cierto, peleas bien, héroe-y se fue._

Realmente fue una noche divertida, aunque espero que eso del beso y el empujón no se hagan una costumbre, o mi pobre cabeza podría sufrir las consecuencias. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, pues iba a tener otra noche así ahora. Marceline me invitó a su casa a hacer algo de música, además de mencionar que quería presentarme a alguien "especial", a palabras de ella. Como sea, no le di mucha importancia a esa parte, solo me interesaba saber que esa noche ella iba a tocar el bajo y yo iba a cantar. Tan sumergido estaba en mis pensamientos que no vi la puerta blanca que estaba frente mío e inevitablemente…me estrellé de cara contra ella. El lado bueno fue que no hubo necesidad de usar el timbre.

-¡Finn! ¡Me alegra que hayas podido venir!-dijo Marceline mientras me abrazaba-Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien-

-Claro Marcy, ¿Quién es?-

-Hola-Dijo un muchacho de piel pálida y cabello largo plateado (del cual un mechón le tapaba la nariz), aparentemente de mi edad, que acababa de entrar a la sala-Soy Ash y soy…-

-Finn, él es mi novio-dijo Marcy entusiasmada de presentarme al sujeto.

-Sí, eso-dijo como quién no quiere la cosa-¿Y tú eres?-

-Es mi mejor amigo, amor-Esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente-Finn-

.

.

.

Realmente no había que ser un genio para adivinar que había 2 auras asesinas en la sala, provenientes del despojo de hombre al que Marceline llamaba novio y de mí, y sin embargo, ella parecía no presentirlo. Sea como sea, era obvio para todo mundo aquí (excepto para la susodicha) que el ambiente estaba tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo y que tan pronto como la responsable de esto fuera a la otra habitación, él y yo nos lanzaríamos a matar, aún si eso significaba tener que sacarle los ojos y destrozar su tráquea con mis colmillos. Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente a mi parecer), eso nunca pasó, y la noche transcurrió normal (o lo que se podría decir normal considerando las 2 personas celosas que estábamos en la sala) entre bromas, música, intentos para llamar la atención de Marcy, miradas asesinas de parte del otro, etcétera. Ahora nos encontrábamos viendo una película de terror en el sofá.

-¡AAAHHH!-ese fue un grito de Marcy. Si bien, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse, tenía que admitir que me estaba cagando de miedo, y para que yo diga algo así es que la película era cosa seria. De repente se me ocurrió voltear mi mirada a donde se encontraba Ash, quien parecía estar en la misma situación que yo. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando, se puso firme e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poner una expresión seria-¡AAAH!- y ahí estaba otro grito por parte Marceline. En otras circunstancias me habría burlado de ella, pero me abstuve de hacerlo por 2 razones: prefería evitar quedar mal frente al idiota de Ash…y la película realmente merecía esos gritos. Sin embargo, como todas las cosas, esto tuvo su lado bueno, y es que Marcy se turnaba para abrazarnos cada vez que tenía miedo. Había que hacer esfuerzos monumentales (por no decir inhumanos) para mantenerse firme y fingir que no teníamos miedo, pero definitivamente valía la pena.

-Vamos, no está tan mal-dijo Ash en medio de la película, intentando calmar un poco el miedo de Marcy. No es que me sienta orgulloso (estoy mintiendo, estoy más que orgulloso), pero esa frase me dio la oportunidad perfecta de humillarlo y no la iba a desaprovechar.

-¿En serio, señor temblorina? Porque eso no es lo que dicen tus manos-le dije burlón señalando como sus manos (y todo su cuerpo en realidad) estaban temblando por el miedo.

-Al menos yo no me estoy orinando del susto-dijo señalando mi entrepierna, a la cual le había caído un poco de soda que derramé cuando el Kuzuri salió de repente.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacías mirándome ahí?-le pregunté enojado.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacías orinándote ahí?-intentó responderme.

-Primero: Eso es soda, no orina-dije sacando el dedo pulgar de mi puño-Segundo: No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación-dije reemplazando el pulgar con el dedo índice-Y tercero: ¡Ni modo que orine por la boca, animal!-le grite mientras cambiaba mi dedo índice por el dedo de en medio.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?!-me gritó de vuelta.

-Ookey, ya es tarde y creo que cada quién debería ir a su casa-dijo Marcy, al fin siendo consciente de la tensión del lugar, para después acompañarnos a ambos a la puerta.

-Bueno, fue un gusto, Finn-dijo con la sonrisa más fingida que he visto en toda mi vida mientras me estrechaba la mano.

-Lo mismo digo, animal-le dije sonriendo.

-¡Buenas noches a los dos!-gritó Marceline en un intento de evitar que la bomba no explotara, y seguido de esto cerró la puerta.

-Nos volveremos a ver, niño bueno-dijo Ash mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la mía.

-Cuenta con ello, perdedor-le respondí mientras me giraba en dirección a mi casa. Porque esto era la guerra.

* * *

Y que les pareció? Recuerden dejar reviews, que de eso como (nah, mis papás me mantienen, pero igual ._.)

**Hora de contestar Reviews!**

**BJMDTC:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

**BrendaGrungerResendiz: **Te lo agradezco mucho, chamacona. Por cierto, leí tu perfil, y resulta que te gustan algunas bandas geniales que a mi también (Nirvana: Heart Shaped Box; Foo Fighter: The Pretender, etc). Y tu tranquila, la música se lleva adentro, tal como el corazón y los intestinos jeje.

**mat321: **Gracias, aunque la extensión de los capítulos es directamente proporcional al tiempo que tenga disponible para redactarlos y la mierda que salga de mi cabeza que pueda usar para el mismo fin (creo que se le llama inspiración?). Pero intentaré hacerlo más largos cada vez que pueda! (*/3*)/

**Amaisupresh: **Te agradezco en serio el apoyo, enana! Y yo seguiré hasta que ya no pueda (o hasta que mi papá me quite la compu XD)

**Lucarioks: **Gracias, espero que lo sigas leyendo.

**Bertha Nayelly: **Me agrada que te guste. Te agradezco el cumplido, y aquí esta la actualización!, espero que te guste.

**ludmilita: **Que te pareció? Algo me dice que te va a gustar el final de este fic jeje.

Eso ha sido todo por mi parte.

-_Flame n' Shadows_ fuera.


	4. Nota de Autor

Se que estaban esperando un nuevo capítulo, pero lamento decirle que no va a ser así. Voy a pausar la producción de mis fics hasta nuevo aviso debido a las siguientes razones:

*La escuela me tiene lleno de trabajos y debido a que solo quedan 2 meses antes de los exámenes finales, no hay mucho espacio entre proyecto y proyecto para escribir los capítulos.

*Últimamente he estado en un par de situaciones que me han dejado agotado (física y emocionalmente) y necesito un tiempo para reponerme.

*Esta es quizás la más importante: tengo la mente seca.

No se preocupen, voy a seguir con los fics, pero no tengo una fecha definida para hacerlo. De nueva cuenta me disculpo y agradezco su apoyo y comprensión. Si tienen alguna duda, mándenme un PM.

-_Flame n' Shadows_ fuera.


	5. Esto es Guerra

**Capítulo 4: Esto es Guerra**

Wazzaa! Como están? Yo estoy...desbloqueado.

Ok, como dije en mi nota de autor, lamento mi ausencia, pero tengo una buena excusa! Ok no, no la tengo, pero creo que lo más aceptable sería decir que no sabía como seguir la historia. Es decir, ya se cual y como va a ser el final e incluso el inicio de la secuela (yeah bitches, porque habrá una secuela) pero todo el choro mareador de como llegué a eso (a quien engaño? es relleno XD) es lo que me tenía bloqueado. Sin embargo hice un revolucionario descubrimiento que cambiará este sitio para siempre: puedo escribir en mi cuaderno en horas de clase, e incluso la inspiración me fluye más al escribir en papel que en una computadora.

Como sea, en compensación por el tiempo fuera, hice de este el capítulo más largo que he escrito, así que espero que lo disfruten (si no lo disfrutan, hay tabla).

Disclaimer: Adventure Time es obra de Pendelton Ward y propiedad de Cartoon Network, yo solo escribo esto por diversión.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es mera coincidencia.

* * *

Habían pasado semanas desde que conocí al imbe…digo, al novio de Marcy, Ash, y durante ese tiempo la vida de la susodicha se convirtió en un campo de guerra en el cual él y yo competíamos por una meta, un objetivo que haría que toda esa sangre, sudor y lágrimas (las cuales fueron aportadas generosamente por Ash después de que su motocicleta fallara convenientemente en una curva, terminando en un vehículo destruido y unos testículos brutalmente mallugados) valieran la pena: la atención de Marceline.

Nuestras pequeñas e inocentes contiendas (las cuales por seguridad de ambos ocurrían cuando Marcy no prestaba atención) iban desde insultos hasta inculpar al otro, pasando por clásicos como el sabotaje, las bromas pesadas, las "inocentes" acusaciones y los intentos de desplazar al otro. El ambiente era tenso, ambos desprendíamos chispas de nuestras miradas asesinas y hasta un ciego se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, pero sorprendentemente Marceline no, y eso se evidenciaba en el hecho de que, a pesar de nuestro "agradable" primer encuentro, ella seguía invitándonos a los mismos jodidos eventos.

En este momento me encuentro camino al cementerio, y no, tristemente no es por el funeral de Ash, eso será otro día, es para dar un pequeño concierto y pasar algo de tiempo de calidad…los 3 juntos.

.

.

.

-Eso estuvo genial, Finn- dijo Marceline animada-Y gracias por acompañarnos con la batería, Simon-

Simon, quien en este momento vestía una camisa azul rey y unos pantalones blancos, solo atinó a asentir mientras sonreía. Me trago todas mis dudas jamás dichas sobre el sujeto, este tipo sabe rockear.

-Estuvo bien, Mar-Mar- dijo Ash mientras llegaba donde estábamos nosotros-Pero pudo haber estado mejor-y sin darle tiempo a Marcy para contestar algo, la tomó de la cintura y la besó, sabiendo que tal acción me molestaría.

-Me va a dar un coma diabético- exclamé para cortar el momento. Este tipo me sacaba de quicio- Y por cierto, genio, ¿Cómo, a tu muy limitado parecer, hubiera sido "mejor"?- le pregunté con molestia.

-Pues quizás con más…rebeldía- dijo en tono misterioso- Aunque claro que entiendo que un niño bueno como tú no lo entienda-

-¿Cómo que niño bueno?-le pregunté molesto.

-Vamos, no importa realment…- Marcy no pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpida por Ash.

-Tú sabes- dijo restándole importancia- Eres muy inocente, un bebé grande, un cobarde…- y entonces la bomba fue soltada.

-Saben, creo que quizás deberíamos relajarnos y volver cada quien a su casa- dijo Marceline previendo lo que iba a pasar.

-Bien, muchachito malo- le dije con aparente calma- Si estás tan seguro, ¿Por qué no lo arreglamos afuera?-

-¿Una pelea?-

-Mejor…una guerra- dije con determinación.

-Explícate, tonto- dijo Ash con interés.

.

.

.

-¡Bien, gente de Aaa!- gritó Simon al público desde el escenario con un micrófono- ¿Quieren una guerra?-

Ante esta pregunta las personas gritaron eufóricas, sedientas de sangre por la emoción de ver a 2 personas en medio de una masacre con la música como único medio para hacer historia. No negaré que estaba nervioso por enfrentarme a Ash frente a tanta gente, pero ahora no solo se trataba de mi honor el cual él había manchado, sino de complacer a las masas con buenos acordes y , ¿Por qué no? Impresionar a Marceline de paso.

-¡No los escuché!- Simon seguía con el juego- Pregunté, ¿Quieren una guerra?- gritó aún más fuerte al público. La respuesta ante esta acción fue un impactante y ensordecedor grito colectivo únicamente comparable con la explosión de una bomba.

-No sé que tienen en la cabeza ese par de idiotas- refunfuñó Marceline desde atrás del escenario- ¡Y además Simon los incita!- reclamó indignada- Oh, pero apenas acabe todo esto, ¡Me van a conocer!- dijo hecha una furia- Voy a hacerles ver a la muerte como una opción muy tentadora- dijo esto último en un susurro, con una sonrisa sádica y una mirada sombría.

-*Ugh*- un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté confundido por lo que acababa de pasar- Bien, como sea, es hora de terminar con esto- dije avanzando hacia el escenario.

-¡Pues aquí los tienen!- dijo Simon al público mientras Ash y yo salíamos al escenario desde lados opuestos, cada quien con una guitarra eléctrica en sus manos.

Puede que fuera por el hecho de tocar junto a Marcy, pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de los detalles del lugar donde me hallaba. Me encontraba en una especie de club, más específicamente sobre una tarima de madera. En el techo se encontraban instalados varios reflectores que iluminaban por completo a cualquiera que subiera al escenario, y detrás de mí había unas enormes cortinas negras que tapaban el backstage. Delante de mí había un montón de mesas donde estaban varias personas, y levantando un poco la mirada se podía ver un balcón con más mesas. Para rematar, el lugar se encontraba atascado de gente, lo que era un indicio de que nuestra banda había sido un gran éxito. Esto me sorprendió en gran medida por 3 razones: no había pasado ni un mes desde que formamos la banda, a mi parecer, no éramos _tan_ buenos, y tercera y última razón: ¡El local estaba en un jodido cementerio!, ¿Acaso esta gente estaba loca? Bueno, fuera como fuera, una cosa estaba clara y es que había casa llena.

-Genial- mascullé. Estaba sudando y sin darme cuenta me temblaban las piernas- Vamos, Finn, debes calmarte- me dije para darme ánimos a mi mismo- Solo tienes que ir ahí, patear su enorme y gordo trasero, pavonearte frente a Marceline como todo un galán de telenovela e irte de aquí con un beso de la chica (N/A: Epic Win :D), simple- bien, creo que eso fue demasiado optimismo.

-¡De este lado!- siguió Simon con su presentación- ¡El "As"!, ¡El héroe de Ooo!, ¡_Finn el humano_!- y entonces el público comenzó a gritar animándome. A decir verdad me gustó mucho la presentación del profesor- ¡Y de este lado! Ash- dijo a secas y de manera simple, por lo que el mencionado solo frunció el ceño. Sonreí, al menos sé que le caigo bien al sujeto- Bien, conocen las reglas, el público decidirá quién gana- y con estas palabras Ash comenzó a tocar.

.

.

.

-_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life (Life)_

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_If I stay it won't be long_

_'Til I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_-

Ash seguía cantando mientras yo lo miraba impresionado. Jamás pensé que el tipo supiera tocar de esa manera la guitarra, y mucho menos que pudiera cantar tan bien. Como sea, voltee a ver a Marcy y entonces vi la escena más aterradora que cualquier persona (*ejem* yo) hubiera podido imaginar: la temperamental Marceline Abadeer cambió su cara de enojo, ira y destrucción masiva por una de ensoñación y admiración total. Estaba también estaba viendo a Ash.

-_If I stay, it won't be long_

_'Til I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_'Til I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, and if I go_-

Y entonces tuve la más brillante (o más estúpida) idea de mi vida: ganar la que sería la contienda definitiva y declarármele a Marceline. A decir verdad suena bastante bien, al menos en mi cabeza. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que voy a tocar, pero seguro se me ocurrirá algo llegado el momento.

-_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_-

Y con esto Ash finalmente había terminado de tocar, lo que indicaba que era mi turno. Estaba nervioso, pues las personas aclamaban a la triste excusa de hombre que se hacía llamar "novio" de Marcy, y el no saber que cantar no ayudaba para nada.

-Vamos, piensa- me dije a mi mismo mientras cerraba los ojos- Recuerda- susurré. Entonces comencé a recordar mi vida entera. Veía a Marcy, luego el viaje que tomé para llegar hasta aquí, a mis amigos de Ooo, a Jake y a Bonnie, y entonces recordé mi vida antes de conocer a todas esas personas tan valiosas para mí. Mi dolor se reflejó en las notas de mi guitarra.

(Flashback)

-_You're broken, so am I_

_I'm better off alone_

_No one to turn to_

_And nothing to call my own_-

Recordé como todo mundo me molestaba y no tenía a nadie con quien jugar.

-_Outspoken, so am I_

_Explosive words that your world_

_Wouldn't understand_

_Turn away again_-

Por más que intentaba acercarme a los demás, ellos solo se daban la vuelta y me dejaban hablando solo, ignorándome.

-_You're beaten, so am I_

_I've got a heart of stone_

_No medication can draw_

_What has taken hold_-

Fue entonces cuando comencé a volverme frío e insensible, ya fuera con los demás o conmigo mismo.

-_You're hurting, so am I_

_When I awaken, remember why_

_I've been running from your_

_World_

_Dishonored by your world_

_Your world_

_I'm haunted by your world_-

Y entonces los demás niños me cazaban como si se tratara de un…monstruo.

-_My blood is cold as ice_

_Or so I have been told_

_Show no emotion_

_And it can destroy your soul_

_Another sacrifice_

_To a tormentor your world_

_Wouldn't understand_

_Turn away again_

_You're angered, so am I_

_A thousand fires burn_

_A land of darkness_

_From which I cannot return_-

Entonces me volví agresivo y solo salía de mi mundo para atacar el de los demás. La oscuridad de la soledad me había vuelto frío y distante, pues eso era preferible a ser un monstruo del cual se debía tener cuidado.

-_You're aching, so am I_

_When I awaken, discover that_

_I've been damaged by your_

_World_

_Dishonored by your world_

_Your world_

_I'm haunted by your world_-

Sentía que no tenía salida y que viviría de esta manera por siempre.

-_You're frightened, so am I_

_A world of demons wait_

_Watching the movements_

_And filling my heart with hate_

_You're burning, so am I_

_When I awaken, discover how_

_I've been ravaged by your_

_World_

_Dishonored by your world_

_Your world_

_I'm haunted by your world_-

Debido a los problemas que causaba, me expulsaron de la escuela y mis padres se vieron obligados a transferirme a una nueva. Al inicio era agresivo la mayor parte del tiempo, pues el estar en un nuevo lugar no ayudaba. Sin embargo esas personas fueron amables conmigo, y no solo tuvieron paciencia conmigo, sino que también mostraron compresión. Fueron ellas las que me enseñaron que más que un monstruo, podía ser un héroe. Ahí conocí a Jake, y ahí me enamoré de Bonnie. Mi vida mejoró, pero la cicatriz que dejó mi _yo_ pasado nunca desapareció y siguió allí por siempre.

(Fin Flashback)

El público gritaba eufóricamente mi nombre, aunque en esos momentos no me importaba, pues incluso había olvidado porque estaba ahí, sin embargo apenas terminé Ash salió para recordármelo. Junto a él venían Simon y Marcy, ambos con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, la cual contrastaba con la cara de gas atorado que Ash llevaba en esos momentos.

-¿Eso fue suficiente para ti, niño malo?- dije burlándome de él, aunque mi exterior solo mostrara seriedad, resultado de recordar esos eventos de mi vida.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes?- preguntó Simon al público, el cual solo exclamaba cosas como "increíble", "esto fue una batalla épica", "tengo hambre" y cosas así- Así que, ¿Ganó Ash?- dijo señalando a Ash, a lo que la mitad de las personas comenzaron a gritar- Entonces, ¿Gana Finn?- y entonces la gente gritó como loca, definiendo con una gran diferencia quien había sido el ganador. Yo solo sonreí levemente.

.

.

.

Ya tras bambalinas me encontraba guardando mis cosas para poder irme. Marcy y Ash se fueron con la excusa de que ella debía contentar al perdedor de su novio, el cual al parecer no se tomaba muy bien las derrotas. En otras palabras, mi plan no solo valió mangos, sino que me jugó en contra. Simon por otro lado tuvo que irse deprisa ya que al parecer tenía una cita con una tal Betty, por lo que solamente quedaba yo.

-Lo hiciste bastante bien, Finn-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, la cual me dejó paralizado, no por haberme tomado por sorpresa, sino por el simple hecho de conocer perfectamente a la sueña de esa voz-No recordaba que fueras tan bueno. Has mejorado bastante en este tiempo, ¿No crees?-

-E-eso creo- dije inseguro, pues por un momento pasó por mi cabeza la idea de que este encuentro no era más que un producto de mi imaginación-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-

-¿Acaso necesito una excusa para visitar a mi amigo?- preguntó.

-Sí si eso implica viajar tan lejos de casa- dije con más seguridad- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Bonnie…-

* * *

Wots! ¿Se imaginaban ese final? Bueno, como ven lo hice un poco al estilo Song-Fic, así que díganme si les gustó o no.

¿Quieren sabes que canciones eran? ¡Yo también! (Estoy tan cansado que empiezo a decir pendejadas) Como sea, las canciones eran: 1° Get Out Alive- Three Days Grace 2°Haunted- Disturbed

Bueno, ya conocen esta parte...

**Hora de contestar Reviews!**

**Bertha Nayelly: **Si tu tarea es de cálculo diferencial...no me llames. En serio me halaga que te guste. Pensé que mi primera historia iba a ser repudiada y apedreada hasta la muerte (?), así que es un gran alivio ver que le agradó a alguien. Además, me alegra haber sido tu primer...escritor de fics de Hora de Aventura (mentes cochinas). Espero que te halla gustado el capítulo. Buena lectura!

**BrendaGrungerResendiz: **Sonaste como Mordecai XD. A ver si conoces a alguna de las bandas que puse aquí. Que bien que te halla gustado el cap!

**PankakeQueen: **Tranquila, mi pequeña saltamontes, el momento de romper madres vendrá pronto. Mientras tanto, gracias por tu review.

**Lucarioks:** Viejo, no me conoces, y tienes que creerme cuando te digo que cada vez que yo peleo...¡LLUEVE SANGRE! Ok no, pero si dejo al tipo con la circunferencia del tamaño de un melón jajaja. El momento esperado llegará pronto.

**Amaisupresh: **Gracias por el apoyo, enana. Cualquier cosa te hablo para que me hagas el paro XD. Y ya veremos lo que pasa con la dichosa (ramera hija de la chingada) friendzone...

**ludmilita:** Luego acordamos los planes para la boda jeje. No he dicho que vaya a ser un FxFi, pero tampoco he dicho lo contrario muajajaja. Por cierto, ¿Viste a Finn le creció el bracito? Estar manco ya pasó de moda XD. Por cierto, guarda esos labios para tu querido casi esposo (?) Como sea, pronto actualizaré el otro fic que dediqué para ti, así que espéralo!

**jose straight ed: **Gracias! Espero que te halla gustado el capítulo :)

Bien, toy cansao, así que nos vemos luego.

-_Flame n' Shadows_ fuera.


End file.
